A typical air-conditioning apparatus sets an operating frequency of a compressor at a high value at start-up in which the difference between an indoor inlet temperature and a set temperature is large, and sets the operating frequency of the compressor at a low value when the difference between the indoor inlet temperature and the set temperature is low (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).